A web player is a player achieved by using a web technology (such as html, javascript, flash, css) and a play plug-in (such as a wmp music play plug-in, a flash music play plug-in, a QQ music play plug-in and a html5 audio play plug-in) of a browser in a window of a web browser.
In general, each time when a song is to be played by using the web player, the web player is opened by a browser window with a same name, so that the web player can be always opened in the same browser window of the browser, which ensures that there is only one web player playing the song.
In the conventional technology, it can be achieved that only one web browser is opened to play a song, but each time when a new song is to be played by using the opened web player, the web player window is reloaded, which cause refreshing a page of the web player window and reinitializing the page of the web player window, thereby causing a long time delay.